Shiny - A story by Joshua Cruz
by Super-effective
Summary: Edward Black (Darkrai) struggled to get over the destruction of his planet. He tried to create a new home with the survivors he had with him but his plans were stopped by Luke Grimms (Gallade). He finds Solomon "The Kid" Kidd (Jirachi) during his slumber and wishes to go back in time. He is now aware of the future ahead of him and makes a plan to create a new planet for his people.


Shiny

A story by Joshua Cruz

_This story would've never been possible if it wasn't for Jose Zavala. Thanks for being such an awesome friend, Jose._

Prologue

Pokémon. The creatures that roam this beautiful planet. These strange beasts come in many forms and shapes. They each have their own

weaknesses and their own strengths. Each individual Pokémon is special in their own way. Over the years, these intelligent beings have

advanced and conquered all. They learned everything about their surroundings and grasped the knowledge needed to survive for generations

to follow. They now live in an advanced utopia. A paradise that evolved using the experience they've gathered. They made a city filled with

pure bliss. A megalopolis that would continue to expand, no matter what the cost. This asphalt jungle advanced in technology and intelligence.

How did it all begin? Where did this intelligence come from. Who had planted these ideas and dreams into every Pokémons heads? Arceus, the

alpha Pokémon. The genesis of the Pokémon universe. With it's 1,000 arms, it had created a society with knowledgable beings. This first

creation that Arceus had built led it to creating even more planets. More Pokémon. More galaxies. More of everything. It eventually decided to

create a whole different area. Another dimension. Arceus had no idea what kind of problems would occur from this. Arceus began the creation

of the dimensions and spent 795 years creating this. The planets it made flourished quickly and the process of it grew much differently than

the other planets in other dimensions. It continued to create more dimensions and spent over 7,795 years creating over 77 dimensions. It

eventually stopped and rested. It had never bothered to observe any dimensions or watch over them. It then disappeared into a realm in

which only it can enter. The dimensions all connected to each other, but finding the entrance to each of them was nearly impossible. Since it

did not want to be responsible for the dimension doorways (Doorways that connect each dimension to each other) it created a Pokémon

capable of entering any dimension it chose. It left it in charge of the doors and let it do what it pleased. It also created two more Pokémon.

One that controlled the flow of time and the other that took care of space itself. They were also left in charge of the dimensions and were

allowed to do as they pleased. Other Pokémon were created as well to look over the dimensions created by Arceus and they each had their

own purposes. One made to protect the seas that were created, protecting the landscape, watching over the skies above. Others were also

created to punish Pokémon for their misbehaving or to grant them luck and joy for their kindness. Not all, but a large majority of these

Pokémon, were duplicated and placed in every dimension to protect each planet that was made. Specific Pokémon were not duplicated so that

the dimensions would not be destroyed or tampered with. To avoid any kind of confusions, Arceus gave separate colors to every Pokémon in

the different dimensions to tell each one apart. No Pokémon in each dimensions have the same color. After this was finished and Arceus had

fled into it's mysterious realm, the Pokémon continued to advance for many more years. Eventually, chaos and madness spread in every

dimension and the bonds and trust began to diminish. Only few Pokémon took charge and led everyone to paradise. The destruction of the

Pokémon finally ended, but the damage was already done. Some Pokémon stayed corrupted and taught others to be corrupted. Some had

changed their ways and left their madness behind. Some didn't care about anything at all. Nothing was the same after this incident, but still,

the Pokémon didn't live horrible lives. Some Pokémon had dreams of making everything better and creating a harmony with one another. They

tried everything they could to make a perfect world again, but it couldn't be fixed anymore. Life continued on which brings us to the present.

The year 8077. The planets were still corrupted and the minds of some Pokémon were still evil. The same routine that everyone has been

following was still in order. Few Pokémon have explored the depths of space but haven't gone very far. All but one mysterious Pokémon. It had

left its planet to go explore, but it had left with a corrupted mind and heart. It decided, while on its journey, to destroy the lives of many and

become the leader of a new world. This would eventually change the lives of every Pokémon in every dimension. The story begins here.

The large, metal beast broke the chains that were held by the Machamps. It spun its body into the ground and disappeared from sight. The

crowd cheered and roared. Luke (Gallade) was tied to the large, metal post. He knew he could escape any time but he wondered. Why did

they tie me up? Do they want to see what I'm capable of? He looked around and observed the screaming crowd. The coliseum was filled with

millions of Pokémon watching Luke. They screamed and roared as the announcer displayed information about Luke on the screen and

explained to everyone the situation that was occurring. "What will Luke Grimms do to get out of this situation this time folks? Let's find out!"

the voice announced. The ground began to shake and Luke felt it. He close his eyes and the metallic bracelet attached to his arm began

beeping. The screen that was part of the bracelet started displaying information and moves. One move was highlighted and the words

'MIRACLE EYE' displayed on the screen. At the same time the move on his bracelet showed upon the screen, another screen above Luke

showed what move he was using. Luke opened his eyes and they were blue. They began to glow and he was able to see through the floor. A

silhouette of the steel snake appeared and Luke waited for it to charge towards him. The beast finally faced towards him and began to dig in

his direction. The floor shook harder and Luke focused his attention closely at Sven (Steelix). Luke's bracelet beeped again and the move

'DOUBLE TEAM' appeared. In an instance, duplicates of Luke appeared and at the same time they appeared, Sven charged out of the ground

and destroyed the metal post that Luke was chained on. From the corner of his eye, he could see the duplicates everywhere. Sven turned his

body quickly. On his chest he had a titanium chest-plate bolted on him. The chest-plate also had a screen like Lukes and it began to beep. The

move 'ENDURE appeared, followed by the move 'FIRE SPIN'. At that moment, Sven shot a fiery tornado from his mouth and he endured the

pain that was coming from the fire move. The flames spun in every direction and bursted on the floor. The duplicates tried to avoid the flames

coming from the move but were hit. The duplicates faded away and Luke was standing alone, away from the fire. Sven slammed on the floor

and shook the ground. Luke kept his balance from the shaking and stood face to face with Sven. Sven's monitor beeped again and the move

'RECOVER' was shown on the screen. The scars and burns on Sven began to disappear slowly but not all of them went away. "Hello Sven. It's

about time you came out of the ground," Luke said in a way that made it sound like an insult. Sven smiled at growled at him. "Yes, It is about

time I come and killed you, Luke. You got lucky all those other times with the other experiments but i'm different. I know what i'm doing," Sven

said confidently. Luke gave a small laugh, "Yeah, sure Sven. You said that last time and I still kicked your ass," Luke said proudly. The sinister

smile from Sven's face vanished and turned into anger and rage. "The last thing you want to do is piss me off, Luke," Sven warned. "Well,

maybe i'm looking to piss you off." The monitor on Sven's chest-plate beeped and the move 'DISCHARGE' appeared. A large amount of

electricity flowed out of Sven's body and struck Luke. It landed with a critical hit and Luke yelled. The electricity continued to shoot out and

strike Luke. "My body.. Is use to this... Sven," Luke yelled while being shocked. His bracelet beeped and 'CHARGE' showed on his monitor. He

began to absorb the electricity being targeted at him. Sven instantly stopped using as soon as he began to absorb it. Luke fell to the floor and

grunted. His monitor beeped and 'FLAMETHROWER' appeared. Luke lifted his head and a huge burst of fire shot out of his mouth. Sven's

monitor beeped and 'TELEPORT' appeared. He instantly vanished and dodged the attack. As soon as he teleported, Luke's monitor beeped

and 'DETECT' showed on the screen. His eyes turned bright orange. Sven appeared behind him and his monitor read 'TWISTER'. A huge gust of

wind blew from his mouth in the form of a tornado. It shifted in many directions and made its way to Luke. From the corner of his eye, Luke

saw it coming and pushed from the floor and took a giant leap. At the same time he pushed off the ground, he twisted his body so he could

turn in the air. He shot into the sky and began to spin through the air. He turned looking at Sven and Luke's monitor read 'MUD SHOT'. His

mouth began to fill up with mud and he forcefully shot it at Sven. It flew towards him quickly and before Sven could use another move, it stuck

him and hit him critically. Luke's monitor read 'TELEPORT' and he vanished. He reappeared in the sky with Sven next to his tail. He grabbed his

tail and held it with all his strength. His monitor beeped again and it read 'SEISMIC TOSS'. He began to spin Sven in the air and threw him

towards the floor. Sven slammed against the floor and his life monitor began to beep quickly. Luke thrusted his body forward to Sven and his

monitor read 'EARTHQUAKE'. He clutched his hands together and forcefully slammed them on Sven as he collided with him. His hands let out a

burst of energy that filled Sven's body. His body couldn't take the pressure that filled him. He coughed out blood and parts of his steel body

cracked. Some of the cracks began to leak blood and stain the floor. Luke jumped off of his metallic body. He walked up to Sven's head and

faced him directly. "You bastard," Sven coughed and grunted. His right eye was damaged and he could barely open it. "You won't be able to kill

Edward. He's gonna kill you first thing if he ever suspects you plotting this," Sven growled. Luke gave out a smile and replied, "And that's why

he'll never find out." He put his hands together and began to form a fireball. His monitor beeped and it read 'FIRE BLAST'. He let out a huge

flame into Sven's mouth and it burned him from the inside. Smoke seeped out of the cracks on his body and from his mouth. Luke walked away

while the crowd yelled and roared. Edward (Darkrai) watched him closely from the room he was in. It was hidden from the sight of others

outside. He watched him until he disappeared through the exit gate. As he left, a group of Audinos and Blisseys ran to the injured Pokémon.

"Oh Luke, the first time was my mistake and I let my guard down. This time around, not even you will be able to stop me. I will reach my goal

this time."

_Scene inspired by the song "First of the year" by Skrillex._

_This story is still in the making. The scene after the prologue is not the first chapter. Please leave some feedback if possible. I am not a _

_professional writer so I will make mistakes. I am learning and trying to improve to make the story better. If you see any mistakes, please point _

_them out. I would like to fix them. Thanks._


End file.
